liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Southeastern Free Will Baptist College
Southeastern Free Will Baptist College is a prison college located in Wendell, North Carolina, USA. It is associated with the Free Will Baptist denomination and has a student body of around 140. Rules The rules at Southeastern Free Will Baptist College are so extremely absurd and ridiculous that they rival Pensacola Christian College. Enough said Not to mention, they control EVERY SINGLE aspect of a student's life on AND off-campus. Readers may want to buckle up, because we're going for a ride. Stances on Homosexuality * Parents can be notified if a student exhibits homosexual behaviors or identifies as such. * Simply saying "I'm gay" is grounds for dismissal. Chapel/Convocation/Area Church Policies * Chapel meets three times per week for 55 minutes each * All students (residential, commuter, work students) are required to attend ALL services. * Students are required to participate in Christian Service, basically community service involving churches or youth groups ** Students, while in Christian Service, are not allowed to date * Attendance at a Local Church in the area is required of ALL students ** Freshman are limited to only five (5) choices for an area church * "Prayer Meetings" are required 10-minute long dorm meetings that occur nightly Curfew * Students must be back on campus by 9:55 PM Saturday-Thursday ** Extended to 10:55 PM for Friday evenings * Students are not to be off campus before 6:00 AM without special permission. Dating Policies Dating at Southeastern Free Will Baptist College is a "privilege" and not a "right". It seems they allow students to date as little as possible due to the many restrictions listed below: * Students may not date "unbelievers" or Atheists. * Students must obtain the minimum GPA requirements in order to be eligible for dating * Students are allowed only two off-campus dates per month * "Requests" to go on a date must run by the Deans Office at least two (2) hours before the date is set to begin. * Designated dates are to be no longer that four (4) hours in duration ** In addition, dating curfews are 10:00 PM for Friday and 9:00 PM for all other days * Freshman may only "double-date" with upperclassmen (sophomores or higher) * Any unapproved dating (off-campus) could result in expulsion. * Parents have the right to monitor or "control the rights" of couples * Couples who are dating can only be together from lunch until 3:00 PM on Sunday. * Chaperones for "Chaperone Dating" can be parents, pastors or staff members. * Residential Students may not date a student who has been "expelled". Infractions Southeastern Free Will Baptist College lays down "the law" when it comes to punishments. * Level 1 infraction: ** Viewing Filthy Frank Music or media violation ** Curfew violation ** Failure to answer "call slips" ** Being off-campus without approval ** Personal Hygiene ** Behavior infraction at an off-campus job * Level 2 infraction: ** Christian Service violations ** Fighting ** Failure to follow "Dating Rules" ** Failure to attend a service ** Working on Sundays ** Attitude * Level 3 infraction: ** Aggression ** Gambling ** Cheating ** Attendance at a Movie Theatre or unapproved Concert ** Tattoos (visible) ** Pornography * Level 4 infraction: ** Illegal Drug use ** immoral activity ** Alcohol ** Witchcraft * Of course, there is "campusing" * $20 fines come with any Level 2 infraction, and a $20 up-charge for each infraction-level higher. Dress Code * No tank tops * No tight-fitting clothes * No tops containing words or pictures * No tattoos * For church, men must wear a sports coat or blazer * Slacks or jeans may not be worn by women unless required by employment. Off-Campus Jobs and Employment Southeastern Free Will Baptist College even governs what happens at a student's off-campus job. * A student place of work may be subject to admin approval ** No jobs with alcoholic beverages * Getting fired/terminated from an off-campus job can also result in an expulsion from the college ** Getting reprimanded, being tardy, lazy, or being careless could result in disciplinary action from the college as well. * Any student working off-campus MUST submit a work schedule to the Dean for approval. Marriage and Engagement Policies * Any student planning to marry during winter break must let the college know beforehand at the beginning of the fall semester. * Any student who marries during a semester will not be allowed back until the next semester. Music/Entertainment * The following music is prohibited on campus: ** Rock ** Rap ** Metal ** Punk ** R&B ** New Age ** Christian Rock or Christian Rap * Andrea Bocelli and Josh Groban are not liked (possibly even hated) by the college because they believe these two artists represent fornication * As mentioned above in the "Level 3 Infraction" list, movie theatre attendance is prohibited * Any concert a student plans to attend must first be approved by the Dean. See Also * Bob Jones University * Christian Sharia * Fundie School * Orwellianism * Pensacola Christian College * Totalitarianism References * https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/15969/Student-Handbook-2016-2017.pdf.pdf Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Things that suck cock Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Christianity Category:Fundamentalism Category:Conservatism Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Things Conservatives love Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things Liberals Fear Category:Education Category:Higher education Category:Idiots Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Fundie School Category:Religious cults Category:Totalitarianism